Golpe del destino
by Tsuki W
Summary: Fic basado en la película Fuerzas de la Naturaleza. Es algo corto, pero hecho con lo poco de inspiración que me queda XD. ¡¡Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Dicho sea de paso, para hacer una breve reseña del presente fic, el mismo está basado en la película "Fuerzas de la Naturaleza", propiedad de alguna compañía cinematográfica de la cual no me acuerdo ahorita, pero le pertenece a ella y nadie más que a ella. No pierdo nada recordando que todos los personajes de capitán Tsubasa con propiedad del sensei Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha. Otros personajes emergentes durante el transcurso del fic son propiedad mía, al fin que yo me esforcé creándolos, ¿no? Disfruten la lectura: Tsuki_

Golpe del Destino 

En un bar de la ciudad de Tokyo varios integrantes de la selección japonesa se habían reunido para celebrar la despedida de soltero de Jun Misugi, un apuesto e inteligente muchacho, que además de ser un excelente jugador, se había ganado la simpatía de muchas personas por su amabilidad y buen trato a todos. Además de dedicarse al fútbol, Jun había iniciado su primer año de Medicina, alternando sus estudios con sus entrenamientos, así que poco o nada de tiempo le quedaba para dedicarse a otras cosas, a excepción de su relación con su novia, y ahora prometida, Aoba Yayoi; una encantadora joven que había conocido desde la infancia, y sin cuyo apoyo y constancia no habría podido salir con bien de serios problemas de salud que había padecido hasta hace unos años, pero que habían ido resolviéndose satisfactoriamente posterior a una cirugía de una válvula del corazón. Después de su recuperación su vida había sido como miel sobre hojuelas, con buenas noticias, una tras otra. Finalmente, tras armarse de valor después de ver casarse a su amigo Tsubasa Ozora con su amor de la infancia, decidió que era su turno, por lo que en una sencilla pero muy romántica cena en su casa, a la luz de las velas, le había pedido a Yayoi que se casara con él, pedido al que la chica accedió encantada, sabiendo que como su amiga Sanae Nakazawa, uno de sus mayores sueños se hacía al fin realidad.

Aquel día él y sus amigos conversaban animadamente en un exclusivo bar de Tokyo, acerca de todo lo que un casado debe hacer.

-Para no estar ahondando más en el tema con meras suposiciones –dijo Ryo Ishizaki- Preguntémosle a Tsubasa cómo es la vida de casado

-¿Qué? –se atoró Tsubasa porque lo cacharon tomando de su vaso de refresco

-Sí Tsubasa, dinos cómo es la vida de casado –le pidió Mamoru Izawa

-Pues...no es muy diferente de la vida de soltero –balbuceó Tsubasa nervioso de sentir todas las miradas sobre él

-¡Imposible! –exclamó Hikaru Matsuyama convencido- Tiene que haber una diferencia abismal: de despertar todos los días solo a despertar cada día con la misma mujer a tu lado; de comer solo en tu departamento a comer acompañado por ella; no sé...de sentirte solo a saber que habrá alguien siempre contigo

-Qué se me hace que a alguien más le está dando "matrimonitis" –se burló Urabe- Por mi parte, YO PASO, no tendría chiste despertar todos los días con la misma mujer

-¡Fresco! ¡cínico! ¡pervertido! –fueron algunos de los insultos que le llovieron al muchacho

-Creo como Hikaru que casarse debe ser diferente y a la vez especial –comentó Jun muy seguro

-Y lo es –añadió Tsubasa pensativo- Aunque cuesta acostumbrarse, pero estar casado es divertido

-¿Divertido? –preguntó Taki con cara de fuchi- ¿Qué puede tener de divertido?

-Cuando te cases, lo sabrás –contestó su amigo imprimiéndole cierto misterio a sus palabras

-Qué raro –comentó Ryo viendo su reloj- Ya es tarde, Jito ya debía de estar aquí con la striper que se supone traería

-¿Le pediste a Jito que se encargue de la striper? –preguntó Kisugi incrédulo- Amigo, me sorprendes, a esta hora se debe estar dando una sesión solito...

-Pérdida de tiempo –opinó Morisaki- Estar aquí sólo será pérdida de tiempo sin una entretención

-Pues conversando todos nos divertimos ¿no? –inquirió Jun inocente

-¡Ay mi amigo! Te me casas y aun no has probado la delicia de la infidelidad –le dijo Ryo triunfal, siendo visto con reproche por algunos, con burla por otros

-¿Infidelidad? –repitió Misugi extrañado

-No me digas que tú le fuiste infiel a Yukari –preguntó Hikaru desconfiado

-Alguna vez, alguna vez, debo admitirlo... pero sólo cosas pasajeras, ya saben...

-¿Asuntos de una noche? –preguntó Urabe divertido

-Eh, son cosas que no se cuentan –se avergonzó Ryo, riendo como tonto

-Pues no le hallo el sentido –dijo Jun seriamente- Amo a Yayoi, ¿para qué querría estar con otras mujeres?

-Para experimentar otras pasiones –opinó Taki pensativo

-Yo apoyo a Jun, si tienes a la mujer que amas, ¿qué sentido tiene serle infiel? –analizó Hikaru

-¡Tú no hables que a punto estuviste de pisar el palito! –le recordó su amigo Oda Kazumasa

-Ni me lo recuerdes –le pidió el Águila del Norte apenado- Pero nada pasó, y ahora estoy feliz con Yoshiko

-Bah, romanticismo –agregó Mamoru amargamente- Sólo te sirve para sufrir. Por mi parte, aunque no estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ryo, pienso que no es posible estar sólo con una mujer para toda tu vida

-Pues sigan pensando eso –se indignó Hikaru- Pero verán que cuando se enamoren realmente, pensarán como nosotros, ¿tú que piensas Tsubasa?

Pero Tsubasa no respondió, ya que se hallaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, apoyándose en el hombro de Morisaki.

-Qué se me hace que no tomó sólo refresco –se burló Ryo, oliendo el vaso que estaba a punto de caerse de la mano del capitán de la selección japonesa

-Será mejor irnos –opinó Kisugi- Es tarde y debemos llevar a Tsubasa sano y salvo a su casa o Sanae nos matará a todos

Todos quedaron de acuerdo con la idea del ex jugador del Nankatsu y salieron del bar. Mamoru se ofreció a llevar a Tsubasa, así que del resto, cada quien se fue por su camino, quedando en verse 3 días después en Nagoya, lugar donde se realizaría la boda de su amigo; y donde se encontrarían con el resto de sus compañeros, ausentes en ese día.

Cuando Jun llegó a su casa, le dieron la desagradable noticia que su abuelo se había puesto mal y que debía ir al hospital. Regresar a uno de esos lugares para él no fue grato, pero sabía que tenía que luchar contra ese rechazo si quería ser médico. Buscó la habitación indicada y notó que sus padres ya se encontraban allí.

-Qué bueno que viniste hijo –le dijo su madre abrazándolo- Tu abuelo ha estado queriendo verte

-¿Está mejor? ¿qué le pasó?

-Una crisis de hipoglucemia –contó su padre preocupado- Si la sirvienta no entraba a preguntarle si no se le ofrecía algo más, no lo contábamos nunca más entre nosotros

-¿Pero ya está mejor?

-Sí, los médicos le colocaron una serie de sueros y ahora está descansando –le dijo su madre

Jun entró sigilosamente a ver a su abuelo, quien efectivamente se hallaba durmiendo. Buscó un asiento cercano y se quedó ahí, mirándolo fijamente. Rato después sus padres entraron a llamarlo.

-Vámonos, mañana debes irte temprano –le sugirió su madre entre susurros

-No, no me iré hasta que mi abuelo no esté mucho mejor –contestó Jun muy seguro

-Pero Jun, Yayoi estará esperándote –le recordó su padre

-Ella comprenderá y me esperará en Nagoya, no se preocupen –concluyó Misugi, cubriendo con las sábanas a su abuelo, que con un movimiento se había destapado

Sus padres se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, sabían que desde chiquito, si a él se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie se la quitaría. Así que mientras iba por un café, llamó a Yayoi y le contó las malas nuevas. Si bien ella se preocupó por el estado del anciano, comprendió las razones de su novio para quedarse y accedió verse con él en Nagoya. Después de todo, ¿cuánto podría tardar? No más de cuarto día.

Al día siguiente Jun amaneció apoyado sobre la cama de su abuelo, quien ya había despertado y lo veía enternecido.

-Oh...abuelo –murmuró restregándose los ojos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, créeme –contestó su abuelo- ¿Y tú cómo estás? Seguro con el cuello adolorido, mira que dormirte en tan incómoda posición

-Estoy bien, por mi no te preocupes

El médico entró en la habitación y le comentó a Jun que para el mediodía el anciano saldría con el alta, directo a su casa con las recomendaciones pertinentes. Sus padres volvieron a insistirle para alcanzar el vuelo con Yayoi, pero Jun se obstinó a acompañar a su abuelo hasta su residencia, sólo así estaría tranquilo marchándose a Nagoya. Como sus padres debían tomar sí o sí el vuelo de la mañana para ir a adelantar los últimos detalles de la boda, se despidieron y lo dejaron con el anciano.

Hacia el medio día, una vez que dejó a su abuelo sano y salvo en su casa, quedó de encontrarse con Hikaru para tomar el vuelo de la tarde.

-¡Jun, hola! –saludó su amigo agitando el brazo

-Creí que no llegabas –le dijo Jun más tranquilo

-Es que me entretuve charlando con Yoshiko –reconoció el norteño- Ella irá directamente de Hokkaido a Nagoya

-¿Trajiste los anillos? –preguntó Jun recordando que como padrino suyo, ésa era la misión de Hikaru

-Oh, oh...

-Oh, oh, qué –murmuró su amigo frunciendo el ceño

-Je, los olvidé por charlar con Yoshiko –respondió Hikaru avergonzado- ¡Pero no te preocupes! Aun hay tiempo, nos vemos en Nagoya

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad Hikaru? –dijo Jun apretando los dientes

-Eh, no...pero ya te dije, nos veremos allá –confirmó su amigo tomando el taxi más próximo- ¡Buen viaje!

Jun vio atónito cómo su amigo se alejaba en el taxi, así que sin más remedio, entró solo en el aeropuerto. Estaba en la fila de embarque esperando impaciente que la larga fila avance, cuando una muchacha se le adelantó.

-¡Oye, yo estaba antes! –alegó Jun indignado

-Je, lo siento, pero yo estaba antes –alegó la muchacha sonriendo y dirigiéndose al señor de adelante- ¿Verdad señor?

-Eh...sí –balbuceó el hombre embobado al ver a la joven vestida con un top blanco y unos pantalones cortos de jean, además de unas sandalias

-¿Viste?

-Pero... –trató de alegar el jugador japonés

-No te estreses, soy sólo una delante de ti –aclaró la joven quitándose las gafas de sol y mostrando tras ellas unos lindos ojos verdes que sorprendieron al propio Jun

Una vez dentro del avión Jun buscó su asiento en primera clase y acomodó sus cosas. Se sentó y sacó una revista de deportes para entretenerse. Entonces escuchó a alguien carraspear, por lo que levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a la muchacha de hace instantes parada frente a él.

-Je, ¿puedo pasar? Ése es mi asiento –le dijo la chica sonriendo

-Claro, pasa –respondió Jun poniéndose de pie y dejándola pasar

-Gracias –dijo ella, sentándose junto a la ventanilla

Mientras esperaban a que el avión despegase Jun seguía leyendo su revista, cuando notó que no era el único.

-Eh...¿te molesta? –le hizo notar al descubrir a la chica leyendo su revista

-Lo lamento, es que estoy aburrida y no tengo qué hacer

-¿Por qué no pides una revista del avión?

-Porque ya me las sé todas –alegó la joven- Y son muy cansadas

Al fin el avión comenzó a despegar, y al pobre muchacho le impacientaba el ruido que la muchacha hacía golpeando con sus dedos la bandejita de plástico a manera de batería. Iba a explotar y a reclamarle, pero de pronto el avión comenzó a mecerse bruscamente y el piloto les pidió por el altavoz mucha calma y que se aseguraran bien sus cinturones. Obviamente los siguientes segundos fueron de pánico total, porque se habían enterado que por extrañas razones uno de los motores estaba humeando debido quizá a una falla eléctrica, así que no pudieron despegar y estuvieron a punto de estrellarse con otro avión que estaba estacionado cerca de allí, pero gracias a buenas maniobras del piloto lo habían esquivado. Sin embargo, mientras los pasajeros trataban de salir con urgencia una vez superado el evento, en la desesperación uno de ellos golpeó con fuerza con su maletín en la cabeza a la muchacha que acompañaba a Jun, provocando que caiga conmocionada. Jun iba a irse, pero su buen corazón le ganó a su lógica y ayudó a la muchacha a salir. Una vez afuera la joven le llovía en agradecimientos.

-Gracias, gracias de verdad –repetía ella una y otra vez estrechando su mano- No creí que me ayudarías

-No podía dejarte ahí –argumentó Jun sobrecogido por tanto agradecimiento

-De ahora en adelante serás mi héroe...

-Je, no exageres

-¡Cómo no! A donde vaya diré: un héroe salvó mi vida... por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó curiosa

-Misugi Jun

-Pues mucho gusto Jun, ¿porque puedo decirte así, no?

-Claro –respondió el muchacho sin más remedio

-Y qué gustazo, mi nombre es Paola –se presentó ella sonriendo

-¿Paola? Ése no es un nombre japonés

-Ni alemán, pero fue el capricho de mi madre –explicó ella tranquilamente- Y como no soy ni japonesa ni alemana completamente, dejemos que mi nombre es un intermedio de algún país de en medio

La ocurrencia le causó gracia al joven jugador, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Linda sonrisa –halagó Paola con sinceridad, avergonzando al chico- Por cierto ¿ahora qué haremos? Tengo urgencia de llegar a Nagoya

-¿Haremos? Me suena a manada...

-¡Obvio que no te dejaré aquí tratando de solucionar esto solo! Voy a ayudarte, como retribución a lo que hiciste por mi. Ahora vengo –dijo Paola resuelta alejándose entre la gente, mientras Jun se sentaba, agobiado por tantas preocupaciones


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Minutos después, haciendo grandes aspavientos, Paola regresaba corriendo hacia él.

-¡Vámonos, ya solucioné el problema! –le dijo, jalándolo de un brazo

Jun no sabía qué hacer, realmente la actitud de la chica lo estaba exasperando. Al fin llegaron con un hombre cincuentón, robusto y calvo, que leía con interés un mapa.

-¡Éste es el señor Makoto! –presentó la joven emocionada- ¡Dijo que nos puede llevar a Nagoya!

-¿Y cómo? –preguntó Jun incrédulo

-Tengo un camión –contó el hombre, poniéndose a caminar

Paola se puso a seguirlo y le hizo señas a Jun para que los siguiera.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste? –preguntó Jun entre susurros

-Le entablé conversación y ahí me enteré que es transportista de productos al por mayor –contó Paola en el mismo tono- Cuando le pregunté de a dónde se dirigía me contestó que a Nagoya, así que le pedí que nos llevara

-¿Y aceptó así sin más?

-Obviamente le ofrecí un pago por el favor

-¿Y cuánto es?

-Por eso no te preocupes, todo corre por mi cuenta –aclaró ella guiñándole un ojo

El hombre los llevó hasta un depósito, donde aguardaban varios camiones. Entre ellos se subió a uno de color rojo y blanco, con letras oscuras que decían "Kenshin import & export".

-¡Suban! –les dijo, a lo que Paola obedeció sin más sentándose con él en la cabina, seguida de un nada convencido Jun que se puso a su lado

Partieron, para amenizar el viaje el conductor puso un tipo de música muy al estilo camionero (algo así como los Tigres del Norte en japonés XD), que le produjo al ex capitán del Musashi un tremendo dolor de cabeza, pero a Paola le dio igual, porque se puso sus audífonos y a todo volumen comenzó a escuchar Mägo de Oz.

-¿A qué van a Nagoya? –preguntó el hombre

-Eh... –balbuceó Jun codeando a Paola

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo ella, sacándose los audífonos

-Aquí el señor pregunta que para qué vamos a Nagoya

-Pues yo voy por un asunto familiar –contó Paola seriamente- ¿Y tú Jun?

-Yo voy a casarme –admitió el muchacho, sorprendiendo a los otros dos

-¡Quién lo creería! –exclamó Paola sonriendo

-Yo te conozco –murmuró el camionero luego de unos segundos de mirar al jugador japonés- ¿Eres futbolista, verdad?

-Eh...sí

-¿Ah sí? –indagó la joven curiosa- ¿Y de qué equipo, eh?

-Eso no importa –respondió Jun incómodo de ser el centro de atención

-Juega en la selección japonesa –aclaró el otro hombre- Le dicen "El príncipe de Cristal"

-¡Vaya apodo! ¿Y por qué? ¿algo que ver con la empresa de tu familia, o qué? –preguntó Paola interesada- ¿Se dedican a la vajillería fina? XD

-No –contestó Jun conteniendo la risa- Es sólo que hace unos años yo estaba algo enfermo del corazón y era algo delicado que juegue al fútbol

-Oh... pss, en fin, a mi el fútbol no me llama mucho la atención –admitió la muchacha algo melancólica- Pero creo que yo sí llamo la atención en el fútbol...

-¿Perdón?

-Je, nada, nada –lo despreocupó ella- Cosas mías

-¿No quieren un trago? –ofreció el conductor sacando una botella de whisky de la cajuela

-¿No se supone que debería conducir sobrio? –se indignó Jun

-¿Crees que aguantaría un viaje tan largo, sobrio? –devolvió el hombre bufando

-Yo sí, gracias –aceptó Paola dando un trago largo directamente de la botella

-¡Eres valiente jovencita! –añadió el chofer sorprendido

-Yo diría ebria –murmuró Jun sarcástico

-La vida te enseña –dijo la muchacha, limpiando la boquilla de la botella con una mano

El viaje prosiguió en silencio, bueno, a excepción de ser la tercera vez que tocaba el mismo CD en el reproductor de aquél camión.

-¡Mira, llegamos a Yokohama! –exclamó Paola emocionada, haciendo despertar a Jun que estaba tomando una siesta

-Haremos una parada de media hora –contó el conductor- Pueden bajar si quieren

Se dirigieron a un gran depósito, donde iban y venían varias personas llevando y trayendo cosas en grandes cajas. Lo primero que hizo Paola al bajar fue estirar los brazos relajadamente.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? –le preguntó Jun, sacándose el suéter, ya que hacía mucho calor

-Claro, vamos –contestó la joven, acompañándolo hasta un kiosco cercano, donde comieron un par de sándwiches y refrescos- Así que vas a casarte –comentó casualmente

-Ahá, voy a casarme

-¿Novia de años?

-Exactamente, técnicamente desde niños –contó Jun, sonriendo levemente

-¿Se casan por amor o...por problemas de inflación?

-¿Problemas de inflación?

-Ya sabes, ¿no está embarazada o sí?

-¡No! –contestó el chico, atorándose y sonrojándose levemente

-Ahá, entonces ustedes...nada de nada –concluyó Paola como si fuera maestra en el tema

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Jun colorado, presumiendo de qué hablaba la chica

-Ya sabes...eso –aclaró ella, frotando sus dedos índice uno con otro

-¡Eh, muchachos, hora de irnos! –los llamó Makoto, a lo que Jun agradeció y fue el primero en llegar al camión

Volvieron a emprender la marcha y llegaron a la autopista; iban unos pocos kilómetros de recorrido cuando una patrulla policial los detuvo. El chofer bajó y le entregó al policía su identificación y papeles; sin embargo minutos después, por el retrovisor, los chicos notaron que el hombre era enmanillado. Otro policía abrió la puerta izquierda (en caso de los japoneses que manejan por la derecha) y los obligó a bajar, esculcándolos y poniéndolos contra el camión.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Paola intrigada, mientras la enmanillaban

-Debe haber un error, oficial –dijo Jun preocupado

-Ningún error –aclaró el primer policía- Están arrestados bajo sospecha de tráfico de sustancias controladas

-¡¡Qué! –exclamaron ambos incrédulos, mientras eran llevados a la patrulla XD

Durante el camino a la comisaría nadie dijo nada. Una vez allí los encerraron en una misma celda, tomándole primero la declaración a Paola, luego a Jun y finalmente al conductor.

-¿Acaso no le preguntaste qué transportaba en el camión? –exclamó Jun fuera de sí golpeando los barrotes de la celda

-¿Cómo iba a saber? Me dijo que eran productos al por mayor –se defendió la joven- Aunque con eso del import & export...debí imaginar que importaban droga a la sangre y exportaban vómito y orina, jaja –bromeó, siendo callada por una mirada de fuego de su acompañante (la frase del import & export es de la serie "Scrubs", por si acaso, para que no me demanden)

-¿Te parece gracioso? ¡No puedo perder así mi tiempo!

-¿Y crees que yo sí? Ya te dije que tengo asuntos familiares que resolver, además tu futura esposa puede esperar

-¡Pero yo no!

-Ja, no te preocupes, en unos meses la querrás fuera de tu vida, te lo aseguro –se burló Paola

-¿Por qué tan segura, eh? –preguntó Jun fastidiado

-Porque aunque no me creas, y aquí donde me ves joven y risueña, ya tengo un divorcio en mi haber –aclaró la chica con orgullo

-¿Hablas en serio? –inquirió sorprendido, porque ella no aparentaba ser mayor que él

-Ahá, me casé en EEUU, en un viaje de vacaciones que hice a Las Vegas

-Eso explica todo ¬¬U

-Jajaja, pues sí, entre copas me casé con un uruguayo que también estaba de vacaciones y que acababa de conocer horas antes

-¿Un uruguayo?

-No te sorprendas, que aunque seas hombre, al verlo se te caía la baba –aclaró Paola sonriendo pícaramente- Era taaaaaaaan lindo, algo presumido, pero lindo al fin. Lastimosamente también era futbolista

-¿Qué? Cómo que lastimosamente

-No tengo buenas experiencias con los futbolistas, créeme

-Y la verdad no querría saber por qué

-El caso es que al día siguiente nos despertamos en el hotel y fue grande nuestra sorpresa cuando hallamos el documento que certificaba nuestro matrimonio. Mis amigos quisieron matarme y ni qué decir a él, al fin tuvimos que resolver el problema en una semana, durante la cual viví con él, pero no nos soportamos demasiado y concluimos que el divorcio era la solución más razonable

-¿Y después?

-Después nada, cada quien tomó su camino: yo regresé a Japón y...él también, porque resultó ser uruguayo-japonés, ¿no es gracioso?

-Francamente no

-Nunca olvidaré a Ryoma –aseguró Paola suspirando

-¿Ryoma Hino? –se escandalizó Jun

-¿Lo conoces?

-Me suena el nombre –mintió preocupado

-Ah...

Pasaron como 3 horas, posterior a las cuales un policía fue a abrir la celda y los dejó salir, para llevarlos frente al jefe máximo del lugar.

-El señor Mukura confesó todo y asegura que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en el asunto...

-¡Claro que no! ¡por supuesto! –dijeron ambos muchachos

-Por lo que no tiene sentido que permanezcan aquí –continuó el oficial- Así que pueden irse

Sin decir más, sólo con un simple "gracias" Jun y Paola salieron de la comisaría luego de que se les entregasen sus cosas y se alejaron lo más que pudieron del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una vez que se encontraron a una distancia prudente, jadeantes por haber corrido tanto, ambos se detuvieron a tomar un poco de aire.

-Jajaja, qué anécdota acabo de vivir –rió Paola sentándose en la acera- Mis amigos no me la creerán

-Yo ni pienso contarla, fue toda una vergüenza...

-Ay sí, el muy santo –se burló la chica- ¿Qué nunca has hecho algo tan aventurado y divertido como esto, antes?

-Claro que no –se indignó Jun reiniciando la caminata- De algo que puedo enorgullecerme muy seguramente es de ser alguien serio y responsable

-Ah...un aburrido –concluyó Paola tomando nuevamente su mochila y caminando junto al japonés

-No soy un aburrido –alegó el muchacho ofendido

-Entonces, "señor no soy un aburrido", cuéntame de una super aventura que hayas tenido antes –lo desafió su acompañante

-Eh...pues...

-¿Lo ves? No has tenido ninguna ¡eso te convierte en un super aburrido!

-¡El ser responsable no significa ser aburrido! –estalló Jun

-Ahá, como sea. Es decir que para ti lo más divertido de tu vida hasta ahora ha sido jugar fútbol

-Ha sido lo más maravilloso –admitió Jun suspirando

-Bah, como si fuera tan difícil –ironizó Paola, y mientras continuaba caminando no se percató que Jun se había detenido

-Para mi sí lo fue durante muchos años –contó el joven melancólico, casi involuntariamente- Tener un problema cardiaco no es lo que diríamos "cosa del otro mundo" y más cuando quieres practicar algún deporte

-¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó Paola extrañada

-Yo estuve enfermo del corazón por muchos años, tenía un problema valvular –explicó Jun caminando lentamente- No podía jugar más que medio tiempo o menos, porque el médico decía que incluso podía morir...Pero aun así, mi deseo de jugar era más grande que el riesgo al que me sometía

-¡¡Wow! –exclamó Paola boquiabierta, abrazándolo repentinamente- ¡Ésa sí es una aventuraza 4 estrellas! Hubiera sido 5 si llegabas a morir en la cancha, pero como eso no ocurrió...igual y no estarías aquí contándomelo

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Jun sorprendido por la insensibilidad de la chica

-Ahá, qué esperabas. Creí que eras un super aburrido, pero con esa aventuraza bajas al nivel de "simplemente aburrido" –respondió ella sonriendo

-Je, eres extraña ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

-Siempre, pero lo tomo de quien viene –aclaró Paola encogiéndose de hombros- Además, ¿qué querías? ¿que me ponga a llorar y te dé mi más sincera lástima? Noooooo...eso ya debió haber hecho mucha gente contigo, ¿y no te ha de haber agradado, o sí? –indagó mirándolo fijamente

-Pues ya que lo pones así...la verdad no. Eres la única persona que no siente lástima por mi al saber lo que me pasó

-Psss, obvio, yo soy una especie en extinción "_Sinceritus totalis"_ –rió la chica provocando lo mismo en Jun- ¡Mira! Allá está la estación de tren, qué suerte tenemos...

-------------------------------------------------

Compraron un par de boletos de tren a Nagoya. Cuando abordaron se sentaron en asientos separados. Momentos después de la partida Paola buscó a Jun, que estaba durmiendo.

-Hey, hey... –susurró Paola sentándose junto a él- Despierta...

Jun se movió un poco pero no despertó. Paola sonrió y se fue. Ya había transcurrido como una hora de viaje, cuando el ruido de gritos despertó al muchacho.

-¡Ok, ok, pero suélteme!

-¡No puede estar en la sala de máquinas, señorita! –exclamó molesto uno de los maquinistas

-¡Sólo estaba viendo, es que estoy muy aburrida!

-¿Paola? –murmuró Jun reconociendo la voz y poniéndose de pie

Efectivamente, era ella la que estaba causando alboroto.

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Jun acercándose al centro del tumulto que ya entretenía a todos los pasajeros

-¡Ah, Jun, menos mal despertaste! –le dijo Paola complacida- Nada, que éste abusivo no quiere que vea el paisaje desde el vagón delantero

-¡Ya le expliqué que los pasajeros no pueden estar ahí! –estalló el otro hombre exasperado

-Ya deje de gritar –le pidió la joven tapándose los oídos- Desde que lo conocí no ha hecho otra cosa que gritar –ante tal mención los pasajeros se pusieron a reír

-Mejor vámonos a sentar –le pidió Jun entre susurros, bastante apenado, agarrándola por el brazo

-Pero...

-Pero nada, vámonos, ¡ahora! –ordenó el chico sin darle tiempo a alegatos, seguido por la sonrisa de conformidad del maquinista y los aplausos de los pasajeros

Paola se dejó llevar, no sin antes levantar los brazos imitando a Rocky Balboa, como si hubiera ganado algo, agradeciendo los aplausos --U.

-¡De veras, eres el colmo! –la regañó Jun en voz baja, haciéndola sentar a su lado

-¡Óyeme, no me reclames! Ni que fueras mi hermano

-Gracias al cielo no lo soy...

La chica hizo un puchero y se fue hacia los vagones de atrás, seguida por la mirada resignada de Jun, que al final decidió seguirla. La buscó vagón por vagón y no fue sino hasta el último, el de carga, donde la encontró de rodillas curioseando unas cajas.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó acercándose a ella

-Viendo...

-¿Y qué ves?

-El contenido de estas cajas –respondió Paola con un tono algo sentido

-Paola, lo siento, yo...

-No tienes por qué disculparte –lo interrumpió la joven, sacando de una caja un bonito jarrón y regresándolo a su lugar luego de verlo- No eres el primero que no me soporta

-No es que no te soporte –alegó Jun, arrodillándose junto a ella- De hecho me pareces graciosa, pero no te mides...

-Bah, es porque eres un aburrido... –murmuró Paola fastidiada

De pronto el tren se detuvo. Ambos se miraron extrañados. Paola se puso de pie y fue a abrir una de las grandes puertas del vagón donde estaban.

-¡Wow! Mira qué lindo –dijo después asombrada

Jun se acercó y vio el hermoso paisaje de la bahía de Suraga, por donde se encontraban circulando en esos momentos.

-Es hermoso... –murmuró el muchacho- ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó luego al verla bajarse

-A dar una vuelta –contestó la chica tranquilamente

-Me vas a matar de un infarto, y es en serio –comentó Jun algo molesto, siguiéndola

Paola se detuvo, mojó uno de sus dedos en su boca y luego lo levantó en el aire.

-Hummm...veamos, el viento viene de allá –dijo, señalando el norte

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Nada, yo sólo decía –aclaró sonriendo divertida

Se quedaron contemplando el horizonte en silencio durante unos minutos. En eso, casualmente, Jun volteó y notó que una parte del tren se estaba marchando.

-¡Demonios, nos están dejando! –exclamó preocupado, poniéndose de pie y regresando al vagón, seguido por Paola

Cansados, pero de vuelta en el vagón de carga, se sentaron y notaron que ése vagón también se ponía en marcha.

-Menos mal, casi nos dejan –dijo Jun complacido

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –les preguntó un funcionario

-Sólo observando –respondió el chico nervioso, poniéndose de pie

-Antes que se ponga a gritarnos, ya nos vamos –alegó Paola fastidiada

-¿Irse a dónde? –preguntó nuevamente el hombre

-A sentarnos –explicó Jun extrañado

-El vagón de pasajeros ya se fue con rumbo directo a Nagoya –indicó el funcionario preocupado- Éste vagón avanzará sólo unos kilómetros más y se detendrá en Shizuoka

-¡¡Qué! –exclamaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos

-Ay no... –murmuró Jun a punto de desmayarse

-Vaya, qué mal –dijo Paola divertida por el percance- Otra metida de pata

-¡Y todo por tu culpa! –la increpó el chico fuera de sí

-¡Y culpa mía por qué! –se defendió la joven ante la mirada atónita del funcionario

-¡Si no te hubieras bajado del tren no nos habrían dejado!

-¡Yo no te pedí que me siguieras, así que hazte responsable de tu culpa!

-¡Te seguí porque me preocupabas!

-¿No te pedí que te preocuparas, o sí? –inquirió Paola irónica, dejando a Jun sin respuesta


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando llegaron a Shizuoka ambos se encontraban aun de mal humor. Ya era de noche, y para variar, se puso a granizar fuertemente. Corrieron buscando un resguardo hasta que hallaron un multimercado abierto.

-Bueno, al menos aquí podremos guarecernos –comentó Jun una vez adentro

-Y comprar ropa, porque ésta quedó muy mojada –agregó Paola viendo su chorreante indumentaria

Escucharon entonces, en la radio que el cajero tenía encendida, que el huracán Katrina se estaba acercando a esa región marítima y que los habitantes debían mantener resguardo. Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a buscar otra muda de ropa seca: Paola se compró unos jeans y una camiseta negra sin mangas; mientras Jun se compró un deportivo azul marino y una camiseta blanca que tenía estampado en el pecho, con letras negras, "_El huracán no me alcanzará_", que era de lo más llevadero comparado con "_El huracán me mueve el bote_" o "_Katrina: azótame, pero con fuerza"_ XD. Luego de conseguir lo apropiado, se pusieron a curiosear los productos que allí habían, además de comprarse un par de bolsas de papitas fritas y unos refrescos para calmar su hambre.

-Y dime –le dijo Paola sentada en un caballito, de ésos a los que se les pone una moneda y se mecen, que por cierto son para niños- ¿Dónde juegas?

-Jugaba en el Musashi, ahora juego en la J-League

-Ah... ¿y tu novia juega algo?

-¿Te refieres a si practica algún deporte? –corrigió Jun

-Por eso, por eso...

-No, pero durante muchos años fue la asistente del entrenador en el Musashi –contó el muchacho

-Y ahí la conociste

-No, en realidad la conocí antes que ella llegara a la primaria del Musashi

-¡Qué tiernos! Amor de niños –comentó Paola con un gesto entre enternecida y asqueada

-¿Acaso tú no te enamoraste de alguien cuando eras niña? –le preguntó Jun algo ofendido

-De niña no, de adolescente me la pasé picando flores –broméo la chica- Y cuando me enamoré de uno, las cosas no resultaron tan bien como esperaba

-¿Y qué llegó a ser Ryoma entonces? –preguntó Jun curioso

-¿Ryoma? Sólo un breve amor de verano –respondió ella suspirando

-¿Te gustan los pendencieros?

-Jajaja, ¿lo dices por Ryoma?

-Humm...

-Pues siempre me han atraído los hombres así, pero no te creas, que una vez casi caigo con uno que era sumamente serio y caballeroso, así como tú

-¿Así como yo? –inquirió el chico nervioso y sonrojado

-Momentito...incluso te pareces a él –murmuró Paola misteriosa acercando su rostro al de Jun, que cada vez estaba más rojo

-¿Papitas? –ofreció el futbolista, poniendo la bolsa en medio de sus rostros

-Ya no, gracias –contestó la joven sonriendo disimuladamente- Ahora vengo –le dijo, bajándose del caballito de un salto y desapareciendo por un pasillo seguida por la mirada curiosa de Jun

-Pero qué demonios me está ocurriendo –pensó el príncipe del campo, dándose unas pequeñas palmaditas en la cara- No soy de sonrojarme tan fácilmente...

Paola fue caminando por los pasillos, viendo detenidamente los productos que allí se exhibían. De pronto se detuvo y extendió una mano para coger un llavero que tenía la cara de Jack Calavera (el personaje de "El extraño mundo de Jack"), pero se detuvo por un momento como temiendo algo, sin embargo se armó de valor y tomó el llavero, lo presionó y notó que éste reía macabramente (ja, yo tengo uno así, fue mi inspiración), así que complacida se dirigió a la caja a cancelar por el llavero.

Más tarde se dirigieron a una lavandería que estaba cerca de la tienda a lavar su ropa anterior. Mientras lo hacían se quedaron dormidos en unas sillas que allí habían. El encargado del lugar los veía detenidamente, una vez que se percató que ambos dormían profundamente, se acercó a Paola y extrajo de su mochila la billetera de la muchacha, luego la de Jun del bolsillo de su pantalón, volviendo luego como si nada a su puesto.

A la mañana siguiente, más motivados por el descanso que habían tenido, decidieron ir a hacer cada uno una llamada.

-¿Hola?

-¿Yayoi? –murmuró Jun nervioso

-¡Jun, dónde estás! –exclamó su novia contenta y a la vez preocupada

-Pues tuve algunos percances, pero no te preocupes, no estoy muy lejos de Nagoya

-¿Dónde estás exactamente? –inquirió Yayoi desconfiada

-En Shizuoka...

-¡Pero qué haces ahí! Se supone que ya debías llegar a Nagoya

-Lo sé, pero como te dije se me presentaron algunos inconvenientes

-¿Seguro que todo está bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes

-Tu llamada me deja más tranquila

-Lamento haberte preocupado –murmuró el muchacho conmovido, volteando y topándose con Paola que escuchaba la charla interesada- Eh...bueno. Nos veremos pronto

-Eso espero –confesó la chica- Cuídate mucho y apúrate en llegar

-Eso intento

-Te mando un beso

-Je, otro para ti –devolvió Jun nervioso por la mirada inquisitiva de Paola- Adiós

Jun colgó y se quedó un rato pensativo.

-Qué lindo –se burló Paola- ¿Ahora sí podemos irnos o qué?

-Vámonos –refunfuñó Jun sonrojado por la burla

-Mira, llegaremos a la estación del tren y entonces, en pago a todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa, te compraré un boleto tan alejado del mío que ni sabrás que vamos en el mismo tren –propuso la muchacha buscando su billetera en la mochila

-Qué buena idea se te ocurrió –ironizó el chico

-O...oye, espera –murmuró preocupada viendo detenidamente el interior de su mochila- Mi billetera ¡no está!

-Por qué no me sorprende –dijo Jun con sarcasmo buscando su billetera y percatándose que no la tenía- No puede ser...¡la mía tampoco está!

-¡Demonios, nos robaron! –estalló Paola fastidiada llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Tratemos de mantener la calma –pidió Jun- Debe haber alguna manera de que consigamos dinero para los pasajes

-O de que alguien nos lleve –añadió Paola pensativa, viendo frente a ellos un bus de turistas extranjeros- Ven conmigo...

-¿Qué se te ocurrió ahora? –preguntó el joven preocupado

-Ya lo sabrás

Paola y Jun se encaminaron hacia dicho bus, donde el guía hacía pasar a los turistas.

-Buenos días –saludó la muchacha

-Buenas –contestó el hombre sin inmutarse

-¿Podría hablar con usted, por favor? –pidió Paola con una sonrisa

El hombre la miró detenidamente y accedió. Así que se fueron unos metros más allá. Jun veía sospechosamente dicha conversación, con Paola que explicaba "algo" con grandes aspavientos. El hombre tenía cara analítica, entonces ella le sonrió y éste no pudo menos que responder al gesto. Ambos regresaron y Paola le sonrió a Jun.

-Asunto arreglado –susurró, tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a subirse al bus

Una vez dentro descubrieron que todos los miraban atentos.

-Bien señores –dijo el guía- Ellos son la pareja Matsuyama, tuvieron unos lamentables inconvenientes y por eso nos acompañarán en este viaje

-¡Bienvenidos! –dijeron los turistas a coro

-¿Qué le dijiste? –susurró Jun apretando los dientes y fingiendo una sonrisa

-Que nos asaltaron –contestó Paola saludando a todos con un gesto de la mano- ¿Es la verdad, no?

-Ella es la "señora" –resaltó el hombre- Paola Matsuyama y está estudiando Relaciones Internacionales. Él es su esposo, el señor Jun Matsuyama...¡y es médico!

-¿Que yo qué? –inquirió el aludido asustado en un hilo de voz, mirando a Paola con ojos de "te voy a matar"

Una vez que el bus se disponía a partir le dieron a ambos un par de asientos juntos en la parte del fondo.

-¿Cómo es eso que somos "la pareja Matsuyama"? –reclamó Jun seriamente cuando tomaron sus asientos

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? No íbamos a ser bien vistos si les decía que viajábamos juntos sin ser nada serio

-Paola, tú no eres nada serio –aclaró el muchacho

-Mira tú, qué chistosito –bufó ella indignada

-No, pero espera. Mejor dicho, tú sí eres...UN SERIO PROBLEMA

-¿Así me agradeces lo que hago? –dijo Paola ofendida- Al menos yo, la nada seria, nos conseguí una solución rápida para llegar a Nagoya

-Gracias –refunfuñó Jun evitando mirarla

-Por nada –devolvió ella enojada

Durante el viaje ambos muchachos ni se dirigieron la palabra. Paola estaba indignada por la actitud muy poco agradecida de Jun, y éste estaba molesto porque ella lo metía cada nada en problemas. Cuando realizaron una parada obligada para comer el ex capitán del Musashi descubrió con alegría que aun le quedaban en el bolsillo un par de billetes, que aunque no eran mucho, al menos podría servirle para pagar su consumo. Los turistas bajaron y Paola se quedó escuchando su discman, con los ojos cerrados y tarareando una canción.

-Eh...Paola –la llamó Jun apenado, tocándole el brazo

-¿Eh? –reaccionó ella, sacándose los audífonos- Qué

-¿No piensas bajar a comer algo? –preguntó él suavemente

-¿Y con qué, genio? Me robaron la billetera ¿o es que ya se te olvidó? –ironizó Paola

-No, pero descubrí un dinero en mi bolsillo –contó Jun bajando la mirada sintiéndose culpable del trato que estaba recibiendo

-¿Y qué con eso? –indagó ella, mejorando su tono de voz, sospechando a lo que iba Jun

-¿Quieres comer algo? –preguntó él con cara de cachorrito arrepentido o

Paola dudó por unos momentos, sin embargo la carita de Jun la conmovió. Así que guardó su discman y bajó con él al café donde estaban los turistas. Una vez allí ambos pidieron a una hamburguesa y un refresco. Mientras comían se pusieron a conversar.

-Entonces ¿alguien te espera en Nagoya? –preguntó Jun como quien no quiere la cosa

-Eh...se podría decir que sí –respondió Paola, terminando de masticar un pedazo de hamburguesa- A ti tu novia ya te debe estar esperando con ansias...

-Supongo que sí –murmuró él encogiéndose de hombros- Ella siempre se preocupó por mi, por eso lamento tener que darle otro motivo más

-Se nota que te quiere de verdad –comentó la joven suspirando melancólica

-Yo también la quiero mucho –confesó el japonés- No por nada decidí casarme con ella

-Pues sinceramente espero que sean muy felices...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente hasta que el grito asustado de una mujer los hizo reaccionar. Notaron entonces que la gente se agrupaba alrededor de algo en especial. Jun corrió y descubrió a un hombre que convulsionaba en el piso. Pidió rápidamente un par de chaquetas y luego de envolverlas una con otra, se las puso al afectado en la cabeza a manera de almohada; luego agarró una servilleta, la envolvió y la puso en la boca del hombre, evitando así que se muerda la lengua.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron se llevaron al hombre al hospital para internarlo bajo observación, no sin antes felicitar a Jun por su oportuna intervención. Todos los demás turistas que quedaban también felicitaron y agradecieron al muchacho, logrando que éste se sintiera sobrecogido por tanta atención. Paola se limitaba a mirarlo complacida por su gran corazón (y no es ironía).

Como el viaje no podía continuar sin el pasajero que estaba internado, el señor Okita, que era el nombre del guía turístico, les anunció que por esa noche tendrían que posponer su viaje hasta el día siguiente y que se alojarían en un hotel cercano. Jun no podía creer su mala suerte, si al día siguiente no salía a tiempo no llegaría para su boda. Paola también se mostraba preocupada por él, aunque cierto sentimiento de conformidad la abrigó por unos momentos.

Sabiendo que ambos jóvenes eran "pareja" decidieron darles una habitación, que precisamente era la de recién casados. Ninguno podía creer el aspecto de aquél lugar: la cama tenía forma de corazón y estaba cubierta con sábanas de satén rojo, además de contar con un mando especial para bajar y subir las luces, y un baño con nada más que paredes gruesas de vidrio esmerilado que lo separaban del dormitorio.

-Espero que disfruten su estadía aquí –comentó pícaramente el botones, viendo a la parejita

-Gracias –contestó Paola sonriendo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jun- Sé que mi esposo se lo agradecerá mañana

-Je... –sonrió Jun sonrojado, pensando "por favor ¡trágame tierra!"

Una vez que el muchacho se fue, Paola se sentó sobre la cama.

-¡Vaya! Está blandita –comentó inocente, dando pequeños saltitos encima

-Eso es lo de menos –murmuró Jun cada vez más colorado

-Ah... –exclamó ella estirando los brazos- Voy a darme una ducha

-Como quieras –contestó él cansado, echándose en la cama y leyendo una revista que allí había

Mientras se preparaba para la ducha Paola se puso a canturrear una canción. Jun buscaba algo entretenido que leer en esa revista de chismes. De repente desvió la mirada y se quedó estupefacto al descubrir que a través de las paredes de vidrio del baño se podía distinguir la contorneada silueta desnuda de su compañera de viaje XD. Más colorado que nunca miró rápidamente en otra dirección.

-Oye Jun –lo llamó Paola desde el interior del baño- ¿Podrías fijarte si las toallas las dejaron allí?

-¿Eh...qué? –balbuceó él nervioso

-Quiero que me digas si las toallas están ahí

Jun buscó con la mirada y notó que dichos implementos se encontraban precisamente encima de un peinador que allí había.

-Sí, aquí están –contestó el chico

-¿Podrías pasármelas, por favor? –pidió Paola

-¿Yo?

-No, el otro tipo que está allí afuera –ironizó la chica- ¡Claro que tú!

Resignado, Jun inspiró mucho aire y se dirigió a por las toallas. Con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada de la habitación, y a tientas con la mano libre, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño. Una vez allí Paola sacó un brazo y las agarró.

-¿No quieres darte una ducha? –dijo la muchacha, saliendo del baño cubierta sólo con las toallas

-Eh...no –negó Jun viéndola con los ojos como platos y bastante muy rojo

-¿Seguro? Estás muy colorado, ¿no tienes calor? –preguntó Paola tocándole la frente

-¡No! –exclamó él evitándola y dirigiéndose a la salida- Voy a dar una vuelta, luego nos vemos...

Paola lo vio irse con una gran interrogante sobre ella ?

Jun se veía muy consternado. No podía creer el estar sintiendo la emoción que tenía en ese momento, era tan extraña...tan prohibida. Él estaba a punto de casarse con Yayoi, sin embargo otra mujer le había despertado "ciertos sentimientos" que no podían ser. En su distraída caminata chocó contra alguien. Y se iba a pasar de algo si la mujer no lo reconocía antes.

-¿Jun Misugi? –inquirió curiosa

-¿Eh? –murmuró él volteando a verla

-¡Jun! Qué alegría verte –añadió ella, que no era otra que Machida Machiko, la mejor amiga de Yoshiko Fujisawa

-¡Machiko! –balbuceó Jun confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine dándole una aventón al despistado de Matsuyama –contestó Machiko sonriendo

En eso apareció el aludido, vestido con una playera azul sin mangas, unas bermudas blancas y sandalias.

-¿Jun? –murmuró sorprendido- ¡Jun, amigo!

-Je, hola Hikaru –saludó el muchacho sonriendo nerviosamente, mientras su amigo lo abrazaba contento

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? –indagó curioso

-Tuve algunos inconvenientes y quedé varado aquí –confesó Jun preocupado de que de un momento a otro apareciese Paola

-Pues entonces llegamos muy oportunamente –comentó Machiko- Si quieres podemos llevarte con nosotros

-¿En serio? –preguntó Jun interesado

-¡Claro, no faltaba más! –aseguró Hikaru- Y ahora sí que traigo los anillos

-Pero qué fresco eres –lo regañó su amiga- Mira que recordárselo

-¡Qué! Fue un simple descuido –se excusó el águila del Norte

-Entonces voy por mis cosas y nos vemos luego –propuso Jun, retomando el camino a su habitación

-Ok, nos vemos luego –respondió su amigo, viéndolo marchar

Cuando Jun llegó a su habitación notó que ésta estaba vacía. Buscó con la mirada a Paola pero no estaba allí. Entonces se encontró con una notita que estaba encima de su almohada: "_Te espero en el bar... Paola"._

El muchacho esbozó una sonrisa y hacia allí se dirigió. Al llegar un ambiente de música alegre inundaba el lugar. Buscó a su nueva amiga y la encontró bailando divertida con uno de los turistas, que dicho sea de paso resultaron ser viajantes alemanes. El chico la contempló detenidamente: estaba vestida con un bonito vestido blanco largo de tirantes y se había recogido el cabello en un par de moñitos.

-¡Jun, ven! –lo llamó Paola al descubrir su presencia

Algo apenado él se le acercó y Paola lo agarró del brazo para ponerse a bailar con él. Si bien el chico era de tener piernas hábiles dentro de un campo de fútbol, éstas le fallaban al tratar de seguir el ritmo musical. Cuando el candor de la música fue reemplazado por notas más lentas Jun parecía estar más cómodo sin tanto movimiento.

-Lo haces muy bien –comentó Paola sonriendo, abrazándolo por el cuello

-Gracias –contestó él con una sonrisa

-Espero que hayas practicado el vals

-Lo estuve practicando con mi madre –contó Jun

-Algo me dice que serás un gran esposo –murmuró la chica, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho

-Paola... –murmuró él dubitativo- ¿Por qué no pudiste mantener tu matrimonio con Ryoma?

-¿Por qué? –repitió ella separándose un poco- No lo sé, ambos descubrimos ser muy parecidos y como que así no funcionaría nada bien

-¿Estabas enamorada de él?

-Tampoco lo sé. Quizás lo único que sentía por él era una gran atracción física –confesó Paola pensativa- ¿Pero amor?

-¿Volverías a intentarlo con alguien más? –inquirió Jun con interés

-Depende con quién sea –respondió ella suspirando, mirándolo con cariño

El chico se sintió incómodo al notar la mirada de la muchacha, así que la desvió hacia otro punto.

-No olvides ser siempre sincero con ella –le recomendó Paola- Si la quieres siempre debes decirle la verdad

-¿Y eso? A qué viene

-Un simple consejo de una amiga...

Paola volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Jun, que inconscientemente inclinó su cabeza sobre ella. Entonces, en la puerta del lugar, aparecieron Hikaru y Machiko, quienes habían ido a tomar unos tragos. Se acercaron a la barra y pidieron dos margaritas. Mientras esperaban vieron indiferentemente aquél lugar. De repente pasó lo que tenía que pasar: Machiko reconoció a Jun y se quedó boquiabierta.

-Hikaru –murmuró estupefacta- ¿Ése que está ahí no es Jun?

Hikaru miró en la dirección que su amiga le indicaba y puso la misma cara de horror que ella. Reaccionando segundos después, ni tarda ni perezosa, Machiko se dirigió a paso firme hacia la entretenida pareja.

-¡Oye, Jun! –gritó molesta una vez junto a ellos

Jun la miró y se quedó paralizado, viendo cómo ella movía inquisitivamente el pie.

-Eh...tengo que irme –alcanzó a decir Jun, saliendo como bólido agarrando a Paola de la mano

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hikaru acercándose- ¿Quién era ella?

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar –concluyó Machiko decidida cruzándose de brazos

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a su habitación, Paola se sobaba su adolorido brazo.

-¡Pero qué te pasa! –reclamó enfurecida- ¡Vaya manera de sacarme de allí!

-No puede ser –murmuró Jun preocupado, sudando la gota gorda- ¡Nos vieron!

-¿Nos vieron quiénes?

-Mis amigos...

-Oh...eso no es bueno, ¿no? –inquirió Paola cayendo en cuenta de la gravedad del asunto- Aunque...no estábamos haciendo nada malo

-¡Ya lo sé! –estalló Jun fuera de sí- ¿Pero cómo le explico a una de las amigas de mi futura esposa que estoy en un hotel compartiendo la habitación nupcial con una mujer a la que apenas conozco?

-Pues así... –respondió Paola tranquilamente

-¡Qué no lo entiendes! Seguro pensarán lo peor de mi

-Qué ridículo e infantil eres –dijo Paola enojada- Ahora resulta que a "mister simpatía" le importa mucho el qué dirán

-¡Tú no estás en mi situación!

-¡Pues no y no sabes cómo me alegra!

-¡Eres una egoísta!

-¿Egoísta yo? ¡Tú eres el egoísta!

-¿Y yo por qué?

-¡Porque piensas que tú eres la única víctima de nuestras desventuras, y para variar crees que yo soy la responsable de todo!

-¿Y no lo eres? –bufó Jun escéptico

-¡Claro que no, niño bonito! Al menos yo sí tengo los pantalones bien puestos y encontré soluciones donde no las había

-¡Pero qué soluciones! ¿debería agradecértelo acaso? –preguntó sarcástico el chico

-¡Mínimamente!

-¡No lo entiendes! Yo debía estar ya ayer junto a mi futura esposa, ¡y no hasta ahora aquí en este hotel metido contigo!

-¡Pues lárgate de una vez, quién te necesita! –gritó Paola dolida

-¡Tienes razón, al fin que sólo me has traído problemas!

-¿Quieres que te pida disculpas? ¡¡pues no lo haré!

-¡Yo tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo! –contestó Jun- ¡Llevo tan poco de conocerte y ya no te aguanto! Con razón Ryoma se cansó de ti...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Gran error. Paola se quedó callada y lo miró pesarosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eh...yo... –razonó Jun dándose cuenta que había hablado de más- Lo siento, no quería...

-¿No querías ser tan franco? –escupió Paola con desprecio

-Yo...

-¡Cállate! –estalló la muchacha- ¿Sabes algo? ¡tienes razón! Ryoma no me aguantó y por eso me dejó tan pronto

-Paola...

-¡¡Quieres saber algo más! –siguió ella rabiosa, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas- ¡Él no es el único que no me aguantó! Aun así yo traté de llevar nuestro matrimonio a algo más prolongado y le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo... Sin embargo en ese lapso conocí a alguien muy bueno y amable conmigo que logró enamorarme, pero...él no sentía lo mismo, estaba enamorado de otra mujer ¡¡Sabes lo que se siente el saber que quien amas quiere a alguien más! Obvio que no...tú te casarás con una princesita de cuento que te espera; mientras a mi me espera la dura decisión de continuar o no con Ryoma

-No te entiendo...

-¿Sabes quién me espera en Nagoya? –indagó Paola con enojo, limpiándose con violencia las lágrimas- El mismísimo Ryoma Hino, que ya debió tomar una decisión acerca de nuestro matrimonio

-¿Pero no que tú y él...?

-¿Estábamos divorciados? –concluyó ella- Pues no, nuestro divorcio estaba en veremos...

-Lo...lo siento –se disculpó Jun cabizbajo y arrepentido- No quería...

-¿Lastimarme? No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada

Paola iba hacia la puerta, cuando Jun la agarró de pronto y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No es cierto que no te soporto –confesó entre susurros- En este tiempo descubrí que despertaste nuevos sentimientos y emociones en mi...

-¿Qué?

-Una parte de mi quiere irse ya a Nagoya, pero otra...quiere quedarse contigo para siempre

Jun se separó suavemente de ella, que aun no creía lo que escuchaba, y la besó en los labios con delicadeza. Paola no tardó en responder al beso, sintiéndose muy feliz con él.

Momentos después ambos se dirigían nuevamente al bar dispuestos a desfogar su alegría contenida. En eso, cerca de la piscina, se toparon nuevamente con Machiko y Hikaru. Al verlos Jun empujó a Paola al agua y entró tras de ella.

-¿Los viste, los viste? –insistía Machiko que había reconocido a Jun, acercándose a la piscina

-¿Yo? No, nada –mintió Hikaru nervioso

-¡Hombres, siempre socapándose sus infidelidades!

-Déjalo ser, al fin que mañana se casa –pidió Hikaru tranquilamente

-¡Claro, como tú hubieras querido que "te dejen ser"! –ironizó su amiga indignada- ¿O no? Menos mal Oda es mejor amigo de lo que tú eres

-¡Óyeme, me ofendes!

-Pues deberías, no sé cómo estuviste a punto de estropear tu relación con Yoshiko

-¡Pero no lo hice! Así que deja de echarme en cara esas cosas

-¿Los ves? –insistió Machiko mirando dos figuras en el fondo del agua

-No –negó Hikaru --U

-¡Cómo que no! Sí están ahí, bien clarito se ve que son dos

-Déjalos, quizá son una pareja de novios que nada tienen que ver con Jun

Como no podían estar una eternidad bajo el agua, y casi a punto de asfixiarse, Paola salió a la superficie seguida por un Jun que sonreía nervioso.

-¡Ah, muchachos! –saludó, mientras Hikaru se golpeaba la frente

-¡Qué haces allí con esa mujer! –le reclamó Machiko

-Je, hola –murmuró Paola soplando para intentar quitarse todo el cabello mojado que le cubría el rostro

-¿Ella? Pues...le estaba ayudando a recoger un anillo que se le cayó –inventó el Príncipe de Cristal

Paola lo miró con cara de "¡o sea hello!" y se dispuso a salir de la piscina.

-¡No puedo creerlo de ti! –siguió Machiko- ¡Tú que te veías bien seriecito y responsable! Pero claro, los seriecitos son los que peores sorpresas traen –comentó, mirando de reojo a Hikaru que se indignó

-¿Quiere que la ayude? –ofreció Hikaru, ayudando a Paola a salir de la piscina

-Gracias –contestó ella despejando su rostro, quedándose luego bastante sorprendida- ¿Hikaru?

-¿Paola? –murmuró él estupefacto al reconocerla

-¿Paola? –repitió Machiko intrigada, acercándose- ¿Quién es, eh?

Jun también salió de la piscina y miraba a ambos alternativamente, que no dejaban de verse fijamente.

-Qué casualidad... –dijo Paola mirando en otra dirección

-¿La conoces? –insistió Machida

-Ella... –trató de explicar el águila del Norte

-Nos conocimos hace mucho –interrumpió Paola con cierto dejo de tristeza- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo

-Así es –corroboró Hikaru en un susurro melancólico

-Por cierto ¿cómo está tu novia? –preguntó Paola interesada

-Bien...

-Qué bueno, espero que sean felices y coman perdices –agregó la germano japonesa fingiendo indiferencia y marchándose- Adiós

-Adiós –murmuró Hikaru sin salir del trance

-¿De dónde la conoces? –inquirió Jun ceñudo

-Ella...

-Oh...¡ella era ésa, verdad! –estalló Machiko mirando detenidamente a Paola- ¡Por ella fue por quien casi dejas a Yoshiko!

-Basta Machiko –pidió Hikaru avergonzado

-¿Paola? –repitió Jun asombrado- ¿Ella...?

-La conocí hace mucho –confesó su amigo

-No puede ser... –balbuceó Jun- Por eso...

Y sin decir más se fue tras ella.

-¡Paola espera! –gritó al darle alcance

-Qué quieres –preguntó ella sin voltear

-¿Era Hikaru? ¿el hombre del que te enamoraste era él?

-Por qué querrías saberlo –murmuró ella cabizbaja

-Mírame –le pidió levantando su rostro por la barbilla- ¿Era él o no?

-¿Y qué si te dijera que fue él? –respondió Paola con tristeza

-Por eso nos pusiste como "la pareja Matsuyama" –dedujo Jun pensativo

-Fue el primer apellido que se me ocurrió –confesó ella encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Señores Matsuyama! –exclamó contento el señor Okita- Qué bueno verlos, quería avisarles que mañana a primera hora partiremos ya que el señor Hijikata está mejor

-¿Señores Matsuyama? –repitió Hikaru incrédulo, que se había acercado junto a Machiko que tenía cara de pocos amigos

-¿Amigos suyos? –preguntó el guía sonriente

-Ex amigos –aclaró Machiko enojada- El señor Misugi y al menos yo, somos ex amigos

-¿Misugi? –murmuró el señor Okita- Pero si ellos son Paola y Jun Matsuyama

-¡El único Matsuyama aquí es éste que está aquí! –estalló la muchacha de lentes señalando a Hikaru- ¡Éste es un indecente mentiroso y su nombre es Jun Misugi!

-¿Jun Misugi? ¿o sea que no es el doctor Matsuyama? –preguntó el guía confundido

-¡Cuál doctor si apenas sí está en la Universidad tratando de serlo!

-¡Nos mintieron! Cómo se atrevieron...

-Mejor es decir aquí corrió que aquí quedó –sentenció Paola, echándose a correr jalando a Jun del brazo

-¡Oigan, esperen! –exclamó Okita enojado

-Pero de esto Yayoi se va a enterar –refunfuñó Machiko viéndolos escapar, mientras Hikaru tampoco les quitaba la mirada de encima- Claro que se va a enterar...

Después de recoger rápidamente la mochila de Paola, Jun y ella se fueron con rumbo desconocido a recorrer la ciudad: sin dinero y sin soluciones.

-¿Ahora qué haremos? –preguntó Jun descorazonado

-Pues encontrar una forma de conseguir dinero –respondió Paola caminando mientras pateaba una piedrecita

-La policía –murmuró preocupado, volteando frente a una vidriera

Cuando Paola notó la cartelera del lugar frente al que estaban, puso cara de haber tenido una buena idea y empujó a Jun al interior. Una vez adentro notaron que había mucha gente rodeando una especie de cuadrilátero.

-¿Cuánto? –preguntó Paola al cantinero

-Cuánto qué –respondió aquél con desgano

-¿Cuánto es el premio del primer lugar?

-Treinta mil yenes

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió Jun curioso

-No te preocupes, déjamelo a mi –pidió la muchacha sacando de su mochila su discman- ¿Esto cubre mi parte de la apuesta?

El cantinero vio con detenimiento el lujoso aparato y asintió, dándole una ficha.

-Ven –le dijo Paola a Jun, yendo a buscar un asiento

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Buscando la forma de ganar dinero seguro –respondió ella buscando con la mirada y acercándose nuevamente al bar

Cuando regresó lo hizo con una máscara de yeso de arlequín, que se la acomodó a Jun.

-¿Pero qué haces? –inquirió él haciéndose el quite

-Mira –explicó Paola- Aquí hacen todo tipo de apuestas, y en esta ocasión apostaremos tus piernas –dijo, dándole unas palmaditas en cada pierna

-No entiendo...

-Ponte esta máscara –le pidió la chica- obviamente tú eres un futbolista, y para que no te reconozcan lo harás de anónimo, de todos modos nadie creería que un profesional de la J-League está aquí haciendo esto

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Dominios con el balón por dinero en un bar –terminó de explicar Paola sonriente

-¡¡Qué!

-Póntela –insistió ella acomodándole la máscara

-Pero Paola...

-Pero nada, hazlo bien. Tienes que estar así por al menos 2 horas

-¡Qué! ¿te volviste loca?

-No, así me demostrarás tu buen estado físico...

-¡Es turno del "Enmascarado futbolero"! –llamó un hombre desde el centro del escenario, mientras salía un hombre con la cabeza chamuscada (decía ser un tragafuegos infalible)

-Suerte –murmuró Paola, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a Jun y bajando más la máscara


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Tímidamente Jun subió al escenario y le alcanzaron un balón de fútbol. Pese a haber jugado antes en estadios llenos de gente había algo en ese ambiente que lo intimidaba, quizás era que la mayoría de su público en esa ocasión estaba ebrio y con sed de algo más que solamente alcohol, porque los malos interventores hasta ese momento les habían colmado la paciencia y se pondrían violentos de un momento a otro.

-¡Él dice que puede hacer dominios con el balón por al menos dos horas! –anunció el hombre al micrófono, sin despertar emoción

-¡Y con los ojos vendados! –intervino Paola, entrando, sacando una pañoleta y tapando los ojos del muchacho

-Qué estás haciendo –murmuró Jun asustado

-Sé que lo harás bien, confía en ti como yo confío –respondió ella por lo bajo, bajando otra vez, mientras el público se mostraba interesado

-Confía en ti, confía en ti... –pensaba Jun, tomando el balón que le alcanzaban entre las manos y poniéndose a efectuar su acto

Gracias a la costumbre que ya tenía de hacer los dominios logró tener el balón en sus pies por mucho tiempo, no necesitaba verlo, con sólo escuchar los rebotes contra su zapato era más que suficiente. Por los nervios no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, si bien las piernas se sentían algo adormecidas, se encontraba más tranquilo y hasta cierto punto cómodo allí. Entonces se escucharon muchos aplausos y vítores. Le quitaron la pañoleta y el hombre del micrófono dio por terminado el acto. Paola subió a hacer reverencias de agradecimiento y bajó junto con Jun.

-¿Y? –preguntó curioso

-Estuviste sólo una hora –contó Paola complacida, contando el dinero que le habían dado- Tu buen físico ayudó mucho para que todo acabe antes

-De no ser así no habría resistido una hora –explicó Jun apenado

-No por eso –aclaró la joven guiñándole un ojo- Las mujeres que están aquí te miraban todo muy complacidas

-¡Qué!

-Como oyes, niño bonito...

Con dinero suficiente como para pasar la noche en un lugar decente, ambos se dirigieron a un hotel sencillo pero limpio, donde pidieron una habitación con dos camas, registrándose con sus nombres verdaderos. Mientras Paola se registraba Jun miraba distraído a su alrededor.

Cansados por todas las peripecias de ese día ambos se echaron a dormir con ropa y todo, sin dejar de pensar en lo que harían al día siguiente.

------------------------------------------

-¡Mira ése! –exclamó Paola al ver un Toyota descapotable color negro

-No lo sé -dudó Jun rascándose la cabeza- Es decir...tenemos algo de dinero, pero no sé si nos alcance para alquilar ése

-¿Les gusta? –indagó el vendedor interesado- ¡Se los dejo barato sólo porque me encanta ver parejas de recién casados!...si al menos yo lo fuera...

-No somos casados –aclararon los aludidos simultáneamente

-Pero se ven bien juntos, así que se los dejo barato –concluyó el hombre viendo a Paola con añoranza, como recordando alguna vieja novia

Contentos de haber conseguido por fin un medio para movilizarse, ambos chicos cargaron lo suficiente de gasolina en el tanque y partieron rumbo a Nagoya...su destino final.

-"_Kowareru hodo aishitemo, sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai, junjo na kanjo wa kawamawari, I love you sae ienaide iru My Heart..." _–cantaba Paola, gozando del tibio viento contra su cara

-Pareces muy contenta –comentó Jun complacido viéndola de reojo

-Y lo estoy –respondió Paola sonriente, pero inmediatamente su gesto cambió- Pero...

-Pero qué

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Debo advertirte que cuando yo tomo una decisión es porque estoy muy seguro –contestó el muchacho con orgullo

-Pero Jun... –murmuró ella preocupada

-Mis amigos tenían razón –siguió él- No debía tomar una decisión tan repentina habiendo conocido solamente a una mujer

-Pero se supone que tú creías que ella era la mujer de tu vida

-Je, al igual que Matsuyama –murmuró Jun pensativo, notando que Paola se ponía incómoda- Lo siento, yo...

-Olvídalo, no pasa nada –lo despreocupó la chica esbozando una sonrisa- Pero aun no entiendo cómo te enfrentarás así a tu novia

-No puedo esconder lo que siento –dijo él como si nada- Al conocerte descubrí una nueva vida que disfruto mucho...

-¿No será sólo la emoción de la excesiva adrenalina? –preguntó Paola escéptica

-¿Crees que soy un impulsivo que se deja llevar por cualquier emoción?

-Bueno, no

-¿Entonces?

-Es sólo que hasta ahora no puedo creer que sea verdad que te hayas decidido a terminar con tu prometida por estar conmigo –murmuró Paola mirando distraída el paisaje

-¿Por qué no? –indagó Jun parando abruptamente el automóvil

-Porque eres demasiado bueno para mi –confesó la joven acariciándolo con cariño en una mejilla

-Claro que no, yo soy el que piensa que eres demasiado para mi –dijo él por su parte

-Espero que no te arrepientas...

-No lo haré –aseguró Jun, dándole un beso y reiniciando la marcha

Mientras...en Nagoya, todos alrededor de Yayoi estaban volviéndose locos con los preparativos de su boda, más porque habían anunciado que el huracán Katrina se estaba acercando más a ellos. La muchacha se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, parada como desde hace 2 días, en su balcón con la mirada fija en la puerta de entrada de su casa, esperando la llegada de su querido Jun.

-Yayoi –dijo la madre de su futuro esposo acercándose a ella- Deberías comer algo, ni siquiera desayunaste

-No puedo moverme de aquí –explicó la pelirroja- Jun puede llegar en cualquier momento y quiero ser yo la que lo vea primero

-Lo quieres mucho... –murmuró la mujer complacida- Mi hijo tiene suerte de haber encontrado una novia como tú

-Jun Misugi es la razón de mi vida –suspiró Yayoi mirando el vacío- Sin él yo no sé qué haría...

-¡Eh, Yayoi! –la llamó su madre- Ven y pruébate el vestido de una vez para darle los últimos retoques

-Pero mamá –replicó la joven desanimada

-Vé con ella, yo cuidaré tu sitio mientras –dijo la madre de Jun con cariño

Yayoi le sonrió y fue con su madre. La señora Misugi contempló el cielo, unas negras nubes lejanas se veían desde ese balcón.

-Espero que llegues a tiempo hijo –pensó preocupada dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta

------------------------------------

-Oh, oh –murmuró Paola preocupada, sintiendo cada vez más gotas de lluvia sobre ella- ¡El techo no sale!

-Aprieta más fuerte –sugirió Jun

-No sale, se atoró –dijo ella fastidiada, percatándose que el mentado techo del automóvil no retornaba y la lluvia aumentaba cada vez más- ¡Rayos, nos vamos a mojar otra vez!

-_Las lluvias incrementan y el huracán Katrina se acerca _–dijeron en la radio- _Tomen sus previsiones señores oyentes, tomen sus previsiones_

-No puede pasarnos algo peor –murmuró Jun pesaroso comenzando a tiritar

Pero pasó...el automóvil comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños y se apagó de un momento a otro. El muchacho bajó a ver si podía arreglarlo, pero entonces se percató que sus conocimientos de mecánica eran escasos.

-Ni modo –murmuró Jun apenado- Tendremos que ir caminando

-¡Qué! –exclamó Paola incrédula, cubriéndose la cabeza con su mochila, cosa que de poco le servía


	8. Owari

Al final todo fic tiene que acabar…

**Capítulo 8**

-¡Qué linda estás Yoshiko! –comentó Machiko, quien acababa de llegar

-Gracias Machiko, creí que no llegarías –respondió su amiga

-Hola –saludó Hikaru embobado de ver a su novia tan linda

-¡Matsuyama! –exclamó Yoshiko contenta abrazándolo y regalándole un beso- ¡Qué alegría verte!

-No te sentirías así si supieras lo que éste y Jun estuvieron haciendo –balbuceó Machiko de malas pulgas

-Machiko... –advirtió Hikaru impaciente

-Muchachos, qué bueno que ya están aquí –los saludó Yayoi, vestida con una bata

-¡Yayoi! –exclamó Machiko, con el rostro repentinamente iluminado- Qué bueno que te veo, tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio

-No creo que pueda ser ahora –interrumpió Hikaru rápidamente- Debes alistarte, tu madre está muy nerviosa buscándote

-Je, se lo tomó muy a pecho –respondió Yayoi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero... –alegó Machiko mirando con furia a Hikaru

-Luego hablamos Machida –le dijo Yayoi marchándose

-Bien hecho mal hombre –lo recriminó la chica de gafas- ¡Tarde o temprano ella se enterará de los cuernos que le regaló su prometido!

-¡Deja de inventar! –respondió Hikaru, mientras Yoshiko los miraba entre confundida y asustada- Jun y Paola no estaban haciendo nada malo

-¿Paola? –murmuró Yoshiko como si hubiera recibido un baldazo de agua fría

-Ven para que te enteres lo indecente que resultó ser el gran "Príncipe" –dijo Machiko sarcástica, llevándose a su amiga del brazo

-¡Machiko! –estalló el Águila del norte por fin

Pero pese a los constantes intentos de interrupción por parte de Hikaru, Yoshiko se enteró del drama que "vivió" Machiko.

-¿Era la misma Paola? –inquirió Yoshiko seriamente

-Sí –respondió Hikaru secamente, cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces molesto –dijo su novia mirándolo preocupada

-Lo que dijo Machiko no es del todo cierto: el que ellos estén juntos no quiere decir que se entiendan...

-¡Esa tipa ya tiene fama conocida entre nosotras! –alegó Machiko alterada- Y no es muy buena que digamos

-¡Ella no tuvo la culpa de nada! –exclamó Hikaru harto de su amiga- Yo fui quien la confundió y confundió todo...ella también fue una víctima

-¿Víctima? –repitió Machiko incrédula- ¿Llamas víctima a la mujer que quiso separarte de Yoshiko?

-¡Eso jamás fue así! Paola no sabía de la existencia de Yoshiko hasta...hasta que yo se lo dije

-Y todavía lo reconoce –bufó la amiga de Yoshiko con fastidio

-Machiko –habló al fin la otra chica apesadumbrada- Eso ocurrió hace tiempo y no es prudente hurgar entre las cenizas...

------------------------------

-¡Apúrate! –llamó Jun parado bajo un árbol

-Claro, como es deportista le importa un rábano el hipermegaesfuerzo que tenemos que hacer los otros para alcanzarlo –refunfuñó Paola acercándose a él muy agitada

-No falta mucho, esa dirección queda a sólo unas 5 cuadras –explicó el muchacho, fresco como lechuga

-¿¿Cinco cuadras?-se alarmó su acompañante- ¡Ah no, yo no puedo más!

-Pero Paola, estamos cerca

-Cerca será para ti...para mi es como si estuviera en Nepal

-Je, anda vamos, o tendré que cargarte –propuso el chico sonriendo divertido

-¿Cargarme? ¡eso sí que no! aun me queda dignidad –replicó Paola con orgullo

-¿Entonces vamos?

-¡Vamos!

-------------------------

-Jun... –murmuró Yayoi apesadumbrada, mirando desde el mismo sitio, ya vestida con su ropa de novia

-Ya llegará, no te preocupes –la consoló Yoshiko

-¿Y Machiko? Creo que quería decirme algo

-Eh...fue a recibir a Yukari y Ryo –contó la otra chica nerviosa, recordando cómo ella y su novio habían quedado en que sería mejor que Yayoi no sepa nada del cuento de Jun y Paola- Creo que si fuera algo importante te lo diría como sea

-Tienes razón...

-¡Mira! –indicó Yoshiko- ¡Son Tsubasa, Sanae, Kojiro y Maki!

-Qué bueno que vinieron –murmuró Yayoi un poco más animada

En el jardín de aquella casa se estaban dando los últimos retoques. La orquesta sinfónica estaba lista para la marcha nupcial, mientras varios meseros iban de aquí para allá repartiendo copas y bocaditos entre los invitados, que en su mayoría eran conocidos de Jun, o sea, jugadores de fútbol.

-¡Capitán! –saludó Takeshi contento- Hace mucho que no te veía. Hola Maki

-Hola Takeshi –respondió Maki sonriendo

-Hola Takeshi –saludó Kojiro conmovido de ver a su pequeño amigo- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias. Déjenme presentarles a mi novia Jenny –dijo el ex mediocampista del Toho algo sonrojado pero muy orgulloso

-Mucho gusto, Takeshi me ha hablado mucho de ustedes –contó la muchacha sonriendo con dulzura

-¿Jenny? Es un nombre diferente –notó el tigre japonés mirándola con interés

-Soy uruguaya –explicó Jenny- Conocí a Takeshi casualmente en Tokyo mientras realizaba mis estudios universitarios

-¡Vaya! –exclamaron Kojiro y Maki gratamente sorprendidos

-Por cierto...¿y Ken? –preguntó Kojiro mirando en todas direcciones

-No estaba muy seguro de venir –contó Takeshi- Me dijo que haría lo posible, pero que con esto del huracán no sabía si conseguiría un vuelo disponible

-¡Pero qué sorpresa! –saludó alguien acercándose junto a una linda chica de rubio cabello y ojos claros- ¡Kojiro Hyuga!

-¡Karl Heinz Schneider! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No creerás que me colé –bromeó el alemán- Misugi me invitó y decidí venir a compartir esta alegría con él y claro...también aprovechar para darme unas vacaciones con mi novia

-Hola –saludó la rubia con cierto acento

-Ella es Lidya –presentó Karl

-Mucho gusto –respondieron los demás casi al unísono

-----------------------------

-Hola –saludó Paola entrando en una cafetería- Lamento la tardanza

-No te preocupes –contestó un fornido muchacho alto y bastante guapo

-¿Ya tomaste tu decisión? –inquirió la muchacha apresurada

-Sí, yo...

-Espera, no me la digas –pidió Paola poniendo un dedo sobre los labios del chico- Quiero ser yo la que hable antes

-¿De qué?

-Ryoma, creo que tuvimos suficiente tiempo para definir lo que deseamos, ¿no es así?

-Sí

-Y yo he decidido que... ya no puedo seguir contigo, porque no sería justo que te siga amargando la vida

-Pero Paola...

-Pero nada. Créeme que fui muy feliz contigo, pero hay ciertas señales que no debemos ignorar

-Yo...

-Te quise mucho, en serio, pero creo que eso no alcanza para decirte que me enamoré de ti, lo siento –murmuró Paola cabizbaja

-Je, creo que lo suponía –admitió él sonriendo con amargura

-Toma, te traje eso –dijo ella alcanzándole un llavero- Es para que no pierdas tus llaves como acostumbras...

-Es muy extraño –confesó Ryoma sonriendo divertido

-Me recordaba a ti, por eso lo compré

-¿A mi?

-Sí, cuando encuentras un objetivo y te sonríes complacido de un nuevo reto –explicó Paola melancólica

-Paola, ¿podemos irnos? –interrumpió Jun acercándose, ignorando la mirada de Ryoma que ya lo había reconocido

-Sí, vámonos –respondió ella- Cuídate mucho y no dejes de buscarme si me necesitas –agregó dándole un beso en la mejilla y marchándose con Jun

-----------------------------

-¡Rayos! Esto no está nada bien –murmuró Ken de mala gana, intentando tomar un taxi que lo lleve de la estación a la casa de los padres de Yayoi- Tengo un extraño presentimiento...

----------------------------

De repente la lluvia se tornó más intensa. Jun y Paola corrían agarrados de la mano por una calle prácticamente deshabitada, ya que la demás gente estaría resguardándose en un lugar más seguro.

-¿Ya llegamos? -preguntó Paola desesperada

-¡Ya casi!

------------------------------

-No puede ser... –murmuró la madre de Jun- Está empezando a llover

-¡Yayoi! –gritó su madre desde la puerta de ingreso a la casa- ¡Entra!

Pero Yayoi no se movía. Había bajado hasta el jardín a esperar a su novio y nadie la movería de allí hasta no ver a Jun. Hace como una hora que la ceremonia debía iniciarse y él aun no llegaba, pero ella tenía la esperanza en que de un momento a otro lo vería.

-¡Yayoi! –gritó Yoshiko yéndola a cubrir con un paraguas- ¡Entremos, esto está empeorando!

-¡No! no entraré sin Jun –sentenció Yayoi muy segura

-------------------------

-Aquí es –murmuró Jun cansado parándose detrás del portón de ingreso a casa de los padres de Yayoi

-Te lo pregunto otra vez –dijo Paola mirándolo seriamente, mientras lo tomaba con ambas manos del rostro- ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? No puedes renunciar a una relación de años por algo de días...

-Ya te lo dije, estoy seguro –contestó Jun abrazándola con fuerza- Ahora vengo, espérame aquí

-------------------------------

De pronto Yayoi reconoció su silueta, era inconfundible, pese a que la lluvia formaba como una capa de espesa blancura entre ellos. Jun también la reconoció, aun estando tan mojada se veía lindísima con su vestido de novia, preparada para unir su vida a la de él. Entonces al mirarla recordó cuando la conoció y cómo ella estuvo siempre presente en sus momentos más felices y tristes, pero sobre todo en estos últimos; y mirarla así era como verla la primera vez. Ambos se acercaron lentamente, ajenos al alboroto que se armaba alrededor suyo porque fuertes ventarrones estaban arrasando con toda la decoración.

-Jun... –murmuró Yaoi conmovida con lágrima en los ojos, arrojándose a los brazos del chico- ¡Sabía que llegarías!

-Yayoi –murmuró él confundido, olvidándose de todo, para él no existía nada más que Yayoi

-¡Así que llegaste, desvergonzado! –estalló Machiko aproximándose sin importarle el tremendo granizo que se cernía sobre ellos

-¿Machiko? –reaccionó Jun

-¡Anda, cuéntale con quién te vimos ayer!

-¿De qué habla? –inquirió Yayoi curiosa

-Machiko, por qué tienes que ser tan metiche –la regañó Hikaru acercándose

-No los entiendo –murmuró la pelirroja

-Tengo que confesarte algo –respondió Jun, mientras el águila del Norte se llevaba casi a rastras a su entrometida amiga, que profería toda clase de insultos contra el otro chico- Hace poco minutos venía aquí para terminar nuestro compromiso

-¿Qué? –exclamó Yayoi incrédula y dolida

-Muchas cosas me confundieron, pero más que nada fue el compartir un poco de mi vida con alguien que me demostró que había algo más allá de mi mundo color rosa –continuó él- Entendí entonces que no estaba seguro de querer casarme contigo

-Jun...

-Pero...cuando entré y te vi, así, vestida de novia, algo me pasó. El verte me recordó todos los años que pasamos juntos y me recordó también por qué te amaba y por qué te amo aun. En pocas palabras: volví a enamorarme de ti

-¡Jun! –exclamó Yayoi conmovida abrazándolo con fuerza- Te amo

-Y yo a ti –respondió el chico, besándola con ternura

-¡Oigan tórtolos! –los llamó Ishizaki desde el porsche de la casa- ¡Entren o van a agarrar una pulmonía de los mil Aois!

-Cómo que de los mil Aois –se indignó el Príncipe del Sol (con tantos príncipes, CT es toda una realeza XD)

-De los mil demonios –explicó Ryo divertido

Jun tomó de la mano a Yayoi y ambos entraron en la casa a resguardarse.

Afuera de la casa, Paola esperaba impaciente y tiritando de frío. Casualmente se asomó por entre los barrotes de la puerta del jardín y descubrió el cuadro de Jun y Yayoi sumidos en un tierno beso. La chica sintió un vacío en el pecho, pero aun en contra de lo que ella hubiese esperado, esbozó una sonrisa de conformidad y se fue a paso lento de allí, sin rumbo fijo.

------------------------------

-¡Me lleva la que me trajo! –maldijo Ken caminando bajo la intensa lluvia y con la cara helada por los tremendos ventarrones- ¡Maldito taxista! Equivocarse de rumbo...¡ouch!

-¡¡Ouch, me lleva! –maldijo alguien más, que cayó sentada sobre la mojada acera

-¡Lo siento, no la vi! –se disculpó Ken extendiendo una mano y ayudándola a pararse

-Je, yo tampoco lo vi

Ken miró a la muchacha extrañado, de repente el extraño presentimiento que había sentido hasta hace momentos ya no estaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó suavemente mirándola con una sonrisa

-Eh, sí, gracias

-La lluvia está empeorando, será mejor buscar refugio –comentó él, indicando un café cercano

-Creo que tiene razón...

La muchacha y él entraron en la cafetería y buscaron una mesa, como si hubieran planeado de antes quedar en una cita.

-Maldita Katrina –refunfuñó ella secándose los brazos con un pañuelo

-¿Quién, perdón?

-Katrina, el huracán

-¡Ah, sí! Claro

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte? –inquirió la joven curiosa

-No lo creo, sin embargo la misma impresión tuve cuando te vi –reconoció Ken, sin darse cuenta que ya se estaban tuteando

-Hola, soy Paola –saludó ella sonriente

-Yo soy Ken –contestó él también con una sonrisa

-¡Vaya porrazo que nos dimos! –recordó divertida, tomando un sorbo de café caliente

-Ahá, lo siento

-No tienes por qué sentirlo –comentó ella mirándolo conforme- Fue algo así como un golpe de suerte...

-¿O quizás un golpe del destino? –bromeó el chico

-Quizá sí –aseveró ella- Quién te dice y el destino nos trajo hasta aquí en medio de este horrible huracán sólo para conocernos

-¿Y si fuera así?

-Deberíamos agradecérselo –murmuró Paola misteriosa, sonriéndole con cariño

**OWARI**

¡Al fin lo acabé! Nunca pensé que pasaría, dado que no andaba muy inspirada con este fic, pero no sé qué bichito me picó y lo terminé, aunque corto, pero ya está. Para los que no vieron la película y les quedó la duda de qué pasa con la otra pareja de novios, les aclaro que ellos se casan luego en el que debía ser su viaje de luna de miel. Y como este fic está basado en esa película, pues es de suponer que Jun y Yayoi también se llegan a casar en una tranquila y hermosa playa, sin huracanes.

Además de todas las aclaraciones, yo también respeto mucho las relaciones Jun-Yayoi y Hikaru-Yoshiko, establecidas por el sensei Takahashi, pero nadie quita que le ponga algo de emoción y suspenso a sus vidas. Y al final...tenía que ser que Paola acabe con Ken nn. ¿Se dieron cuenta que durante el fic en ningún momento Paola menciona su apellido? ¡bendita sea! XD

El personaje de Jenny es propiedad de Blackshadow (al fin que es ella) y Lidya le pertenece a mi amiga Lidya Schneider.

Saludos...

Tsuki


End file.
